


lightning crashes

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: Community: rps100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-17
Updated: 2003-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	lightning crashes

Stepping off the elevator, Michael was still humming the song that'd been stuck in his head since the club. His companion preceded him down the hall, laughing at him. They'd both been drinking, but they weren't drunk. He glanced back, seeing Michael stumble slightly. OK, maybe a little.

They fumbled the door open, Michael pushing by, singing, searching for the light switch. Unsuccessfully.

Michael turned, swinging the door shut, complaining, "I think the power's out."

The friend laughed. "You're drunk, Rosen-"

His words were cut off by a warm mouth and insistent tongue.

They never did find the light switch.


End file.
